Tales Of The Dusk: A Collection Of GF Short Stories
by MegaKenneth99
Summary: A collection of short stories surrounding various Gravity Falls characters. Each story has a unique theme and ranges from dark, horror based tales to uplifting, comfort tales. Please do leave a review if you enjoy a story or if you have any suggestions for future short stories! :D Thanks guys! :)
1. Tale 1: Just One Of Those Nights

Screams. White, hot screams that shattered the evanescent night, screams that echoed through the hollowed pines of the forest, whistling quietly in the sharp, cold breeze of the darkness. And suddenly, the world was quiet again. The order of the night was once again restored, back to its seemingly fragile tranquility where the crickets sang a hymn for the lost and the fireflies lit the inky darkness with the faint glow of a votive candle.

Grunkle Stan shuffled quietly through the living room of the Mystery Shack into the kitchen. Turning on the tap, the cold water ran over the hot stinging bruises on his palms and knuckles, the water dyed a pale crimson under the cold gaze of the moonlight streaming in from the kitchen window. His eyes were vacant and distant, as if his soul had evaporated from his very body, and only a husk had remained of the once tender man. He yanked a chair from the nearby dining table, plunking a first aid kit by his side. Opening the kit, he began dabbing some ointment, wrapping his bruises up. It was just an accident, bumped into a hot kettle while stumbling in the dark to get some chamomile tea in one of his recent bouts of insomnia. Yeah that would be it…He finished with his final wrappings and placed the first aid kit on the top shelf of a nearby cupboard but couldn't quite place it and the box hurdled to the ground, smashing its contents across the kitchen floor.

Cursing himself, he slowly began picking up the bits and pieces that had crashed onto the floor and he caught his reflection among the fragments of glass that had splintered across the floor. A monster, not a man was staring right back at him. What… what have I done? How could I have… His thoughts whirled around his head like a carnival ride; his conscience had all but abandoned him, he wanted to grab one of the glass fragment, its razor edge his sweet salvation. Just one slice… just one slice and it'll be all over. He imagined the burning coldness of the edge and how his sins… oh his sins would be erased… he could join them but another side of him grounded him back to reality, it would be insane to even consider the notion, not when he had already gone so far, not when the mission was at its peak. No one said that the path he was taking was easy, sometimes… sacrifices have to be made... for the greater good.

He head towards the front of the store, where the knick knacks and merchandise sat stonily on their shelves, their eyes seemingly following his footsteps as he walked towards the fluorescent light of the store's vending machine. He punched in his numbers and a soft click was heard behind the machine. With a push, the vending machine swung backwards, revealing his secret path down to the lab where he worked. He arrived at his office, dimly lit by a naked bulb hanging from the ceiling. Posters and notes were scattered across the room, a frenzied dance of questions, answers and clues. Was it worth it? The answers, the clues, they had lost their fascination, their mystery. Now, they appeared to be a testament to his atrocity, reminders that plunged into his heart like wicked daggers. He sat on his bench, a picture of the twins lay on the top of his desk. He grabbed the photo and slipped it out of its frame, their smiles and gestures seared deep in the echelons of Stan's mind, he could almost hear their shrill laughs that rose like crystal bubbles on a warm summer's day, reverberating across the yard and into the forest, those were innocent times, and now forgotten times. He pulled out a lighter from his drawer, a habit from bygone days when the stress of the chase proved too much, and perhaps now a welcome friend.

He brought the flame to the picture, the fire tearing away at his memories, his laughter, his sanity.


	2. Tale 2: Descent

Descent

**Based on the episode "The Sock Opera" **

Fluorescent light hung overhead, giving the atmosphere an artificial and cold atmosphere. The concrete walls offered no warmth, radiating an aura of bleakness and iciness. A staunch officer, perhaps in his late forties sat on one end of the table, shuffling and dabbing his pen on several sheets of paper. The scratching of the pen was fervid, each crescendo rising and resonating off the cold concrete walls. The officer gave a long sigh and looked up at the young boy sitting across the table, young, maybe about 12 years of age, dressed in what appeared to be a reverend costume, with its noble black coat and a peek of white appearing from the collar. He looked tired, broken, as if had been in a scuffle, his eyes, he would never forget his eyes… a mixture of anger, sadness, shock, of sanity that faded with every breath.

Another person had walked into the room, a woman this time wearing a beige coat with a loose green blouse. She whispered to the officer and the officer nodded, suddenly standing up and heading out of the room. The woman sat back and stared intently at the boy, her green eyes almost piercing into his soul. "So, Dipper Pines am I correct? My name's Miss Danica and I'm a child psychologist here to give you a bit of help." the lady asked and the boy gave a blank nod as he stared into vacant space. "You've had a traumatic evening…I would understand that you would be a bit reluctant to talk…but we really need to know what happened in the theatre." she said in a warm and soothing tone. Dipper suddenly broke from his stare and faced the woman, his eyes; she would never forget his eyes, broken, lost, tormented… "You think I killed her didn't I? That I'm some savage monster…" Dipper uttered. "No, I don't Dipper… I just want to hear what happened, from you. Ignore the witness statements, ignore the reports, just tell me your side of the story." Danica said.

"He possessed me… and she was fighting him, up in the rafters of the theaters… he pushed her… her scream… I can never forget her scream…" Dipper whispered, tears trickling down cuts and bruises on his face bringing a fresh wave of pain.

"Who is he? Did he ask you to push your sister?" Danica asked. "He?" Dipper suddenly chuckled. "He is your worst nightmare, the terror that lurks in the deepest shadow, the evil so despicable it despises other evil." Dipper said, his voice trembling between fear and rage. "He invaded my body, he was going after the journal… I had to stop him…the journal was placed high above in the rafters…Mabel and I had to stop him." "But I was powerless, only Mabel could physically stop him… I was only a witness when it happened." Dipper continued. "She had the journal… she just had to keep it in a safe place, but he… he found her and threaten to kill her... if he didn't give her the journal…if she did… I wouldn't be in this nightmare! I WOULDN'T BE TRAPPED IN A HELLHOLE LIKE THIS!" Dipper suddenly screamed, his rationality slipping, his mind ebbing away, losing himself to pain, rage and loss. "Dipper! Dipper! You need to calm down… Could you describe this person for me? Perhaps the police have him on fil-" Danica started before Dipper hastily interrupted: "HE WAS CONTROLLING ME! HE TOOK CONTROL OF MY BODY, DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?! She fought him with all her might, I could only watch… I was powerless. Powerless to stop him from shoving her over the rafters.. powerless to watch as she plunged towards the cold earth…powerless as I heard the crash and screams from the audience…powerless as he gave me…gave me that… grin as he tore that journal to shreds. Perhaps he had a shred of pity for me, perhaps it was a form of punishment but he gave me back my body, his laugh, his maniacal laugh as he faded away, taunting me, his final words echoing in my mind. "You shouldn't have messed with me kid…"

Danica sat on the other side of the table silently, her eyes locked onto Dipper. She surveyed her notes she had taken so far. "Alright, I believe that's enough for today Dipper, I thank you for your accounts. Would you mind just waiting her one minute? I just need to speak to some people outside." "You think I'm insane don't you? That I should be left to rot in some straight jacket in a bare cell? You don't understand… the forces at work in Gravity Falls…you can't even comprehend the hidden workings of this town…and soon you will all pay the ultimate price." Dipper scoffed. Danica said nothing and merely smiled at Dipper as she exited the room."

"Oh yes they will…" Danica uttered as she walked down the hallway, the lights overhead illuminating an unusual yellow tint reflecting off her eyes.


End file.
